Rain
by ToxicQuill
Summary: The rain hides a dark secret. Short EdWin one-shot, rated T for mild blood.


Rain; the steady downpour came from the grey clouds and steamed as it hit the warm pavement. Tall buildings on every side, creating a maze of alleyways and every time you turn a new alley opened up. The buildings, the sky, the windows, all were grey. The steady rain, as gentle as it seemed, was loud. It hit the ground and shattered into shards of sound.

Where am I? He thought. It looks like the streets of East City, but…something's not right.

He stared at the sky, his red coat and gold hair stood out in the grey. His brightly colored cloak could be spotted from miles away. Lightning split the sky, followed by a far off rumble of thunder. He wandered, lost in the maze of allies he couldn't seem to escape. Turn after turn, he was trapped on the same pathway. He started to run and swear, but still the maze continued. Another bolt of lightning flared, followed by an ear-splitting clap of thunder. No, not thunder-

A gun shot?

It came from somewhere behind him, and echoed throughout the maze. He chased down through the maze; the rivers of water that ran under his feet slowly turned rosy as he grew closer to the scene.

A man in black stood at the end of one alleyway, going through a purse, with his victim lying at his feet. He stood there shifting through the small things inside the purse, the hem of his cloak soaking in his victims blood.

"Hey!" He screamed.

The man in black looked up and ran, his black coat swirling out behind him. Full of rage, the man in the red coat started to run after, but one word stopped him.

"Ed."

The quiet cry came out from behind him; he froze on the spot, his feet still poised to run.

Ed stared down at the streams of water running around his boots, now a deep scarlet. He turned, slowly, to see a young woman lying in a crimson pool of blood. She was blonde, with drowsy, half open blue eyes. Her long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, two strands hanging loosely framing her face.

"No…" He said, so quietly it was almost smothered by the rain.

She looked so weak, so broken; she had always had a fire in her eyes, but this time it wasn't there. She was so pale, too pale, you couldn't see the cobblestones through the crimson pool that bloomed around her. She was just barely able to choke out his name.

"Edward… help… please….."

He rushed over to her; he turned her on her back and looked into her eyes, she half smiled up at him. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to survive, he couldn't find the wound, he couldn't stop the bleeding, he couldn't do anything

"Winry…please….stay with me." He said, shuttering.

Ed looked up and down the allies, there was nothing but blood, everywhere. Everywhere he looked blood stained the grey of the world. It was impossible to escape. He stared up at the sky pleadingly when he noticed the windows. The windows! Someone had to see this, someone had to help.

"Hey!" He bellowed. "Help me! Help me, please! Someone's hurt!"

For a second he thought he saw someone through the warped glass. A shadow crossed it only for a moment, a ghost of a smile of hope wiggles its way on to his face, but quickly vanished. He angrily threw a rock at the window pane; it bounced off and landed on the ground. It made a solid clunk noise, and rolled into the steadily pouring rain. There was no sound, nothing but the rain. No sound except for the insistent pounding of the rain. He stared down at Winry, she was losing consciousness. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Edward scooped up his dying friend and cradled her in his arms. He ran as fast as he could after the thief who did this.

The killer. Ed thought coldly.

Ed shook the two words from his head; he wasn't a killer unless she died. He was a mugger, and a bastard, but he wasn't a killer, not yet. He ran, the rain plastering his blonde hair to his head. The rain streamed down his face and mingled with his tears.

"Help me! Please help me! My friend is dying!"

No one answered him. All of the grey was beginning to strain his eyes, but it was better than looking at the scarlet streaking the streets in his wake. He could not break away from the same alley, every time her turned he was in the same alley. He began to tear the walls down with alchemy, destroying everything in his way. Edward didn't care anymore, he couldn't let her die.

"I'm sorry Ed…" Winry said. "I'm sorry, it looks like you're going to have to find a new automail, mechanic…"

"Don't say that you idiot!" He said in full panic mode, "I'm getting you out of here!"

He kept running until he realized something.

He couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore.

He stared down, her empty eyes still half open, the flame that once burned passionately inside, gone.

"NO!" He cried.

His legs buckled under him, he couldn't stand anymore. He collapsed onto his knees and let his tears fall to the ground shamelessly, creating the same sound of glass shattering. Ed held Winry, he buried his face into her hair. The pain he felt defied all explanation.

"Wake up!" He told himself. "Wake up! This is can't be real! This, THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!" He cried.

Another lightning bolt lit the sky to a blinding white. The light crept over the horizon and enveloped the town. It's alleys and roads, it's buildings and Winry, until it got Ed too. Ed's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding a million times a minute, sweat dripped off of his forehead. The steady raindrops pattered against the window. He had a nightmare, a twisted "what if" his brain had made up. He looked over, Winry was sound asleep at the edge of the bed, he lied down on his side, and stared at her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and smiled a little. Winry opened her blue eyes, and looked at him she smiled then put on a concerned expression when she saw the pain in his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, and put his forehead against hers. Ed closed his eyes, and slowly forgot the rain.


End file.
